Querer es de débiles
by Emilia-Romagna
Summary: Azula se encontraba en su pieza meditando... Soy un asco con los summary. RETO DEL FORO LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES Personaje favorito


**ER: Hola a todo el mundo! Esta historia es un reto de el foro Las cuatro Naciones, el reto se llama personaje favorito...**

**ZER: Y hablaremos de Azula! **

**ER:Corrección escribiremos una historia sobre nuestra querida villana favorita. Y sin más cosas que decir aquí viene la historia!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE NICK. SOLO SOY UNA LOCA CHICA FANÁTICA DE FF QUE ESCRIBE POR DIVERSIÓN. **

**ESTA HISTORIA ES SEMI AU.**

**Ahora si viene el capítulo...**

Azula se miró en el espejo de su habitación. Mientras intentaba ignorar el ruido de la pelea que había en la habitación de sus padres, aunque ya no se sorprendía de las cosas horribles que se gritaban sus padres. Azula sabía perfectamente que su familia estaba quebrada, lo sabía muy bien. Su padre tenía miles de amantes y su madre no se divorciaba de él por miedo. Ursa le tenía un gran miedo a Ozai, pero no miedo a que le pudiera hacer algo a ella, si no a sus hijos. Ursa sabía perfectamente que Ozai le haría algo horrible a sus hijos sólo por venganza, y Ursa amaba demasiado a sus hijos para dejarlos desprotegidos, y sólo por eso soportaba los golpes, quemaduras, infidelidad de su esposo. Pero lo que ella no sabía era el gran daño psicológico que le causaba a sus hijos.

Azula se levantó de la silla, sacó su celular y sus audífonos. Se tiró en su cama y comenzó a escuchar música. Miró la foto que había sobre su velador. Aparecía su familia, su hermano Zuko, su mamá, papá y ella. Se veían como una familia feliz, una familia completamente feliz y perfecta. La típica familia envidiable. Si supieran el infierno que vive... si supieran la horrible historia que oculta su familia... Si sólo alguien pudiera ver el dolor de sus ojos. Sin planearlo una lágrima se deslizó por su pálida piel. Rápidamente se la limpió, ¿Por qué justo sonaban las canciones más deprimentes? Se quitó los audífonos con bruscamente. Para después lanzar una llamarada de fuego azul a estos. Si aveces admitía que era muy brusca.

Se levantó de su cama y volvió hacia el espejo, admirando su ojos eran dorados, signo claro de los maestros fuego. Ahora mostraban todo su dolor, enojada consigo misma de su debilidad, agarró el primer objeto que encontró y lo lanzó a la pared, después siguió lanzando objetos hasta que se le acabaron. Esta vez volvió a enfrentar al espejo, tenía una expresión de chica demente. Casi grita al ver su cara. Entonces sintió que alguien entraba. Cambio su expresión por una de tranquilidad. La persona que entró era su madre.

-Azula, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ursa preocupada.

-Por supuesto madre, ¿Por qué ha de estar mal?-respondió con una voz que inspiraba respeto, pero a la vez era fría y se sentían escalofríos al escucharla.

Su madre la miró raro, después se fijó en sus audífonos, ahora si la miro asustada. Azula sintió su sangre arder.

-No... Es sólo que escuche ruidos que provenían de tu habitación.-dijo Ursa en voz baja mientras entraba a su pieza.

-Oooo eso...-Azula comenzó a pensar en que decir.-Lo que pasa es que estaba buscando algo, y tiré las cosas para atrás. Y chocaron con la pared.

-Esta bien.-dijo Ursa sin creerle.-Tu hermano Zuko se va de campamento una semana con sus amigos.-Cambió de tema rápidamente Ursa.- Se va como en diez minutos, deberías despedirte de él.

-Esta bien, bajo en pocos minutos.

Ursa se acercó a Azula, y comenzó a tocarle el pelo.

-Tienes un pelo hermoso.

-Lo se.

Después de este pequeño intercambio de palabras, su madre se retiró.

Azula se levantó y caminó por la habitación enojada. ¿Por qué su mamá creía que era poco menos un monstruo? Si era realmente doloroso de pensar que tu propia madre te ve como una bestia. Como si fuera una bomba que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Aunque como era obvio Zuko era el perfecto hijo para su madre. Bueno, noble querido por todos, con grandes amigos. Pero sobre todo, él era querido por su madre. Y eso era lo que Azula siempre envidio de Zuko.

Azula camino hacia el baño donde se arregló el pelo y se lavó la cara. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba su hermano. Alto, musculoso, de piel pálida y pelo castaño oscuro. Sus ojos era dorados, como los de Azula, pero habían dos grandes diferencias. La primera es que los ojos de Zuko eran cálidos, y la otra era la cicatriz que tenía en su ojo derecho. Su hermano estaba con sus mejores amigos, Sokka un descendiente de maestros agua, de ojos azules piel morena y cabello castaño. Aang, el avatar, originario de los nómadas Aire, era calvo y de ojos grises. Katara, maestra agua de ojos azules, piel morena y cabello castaño. Era la hermana menor de Sokka, y por último Toph, una maestra tierra ciega, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos verde jade con un cabello negros azabache.

- Hola Azula.- saludo Toph primero, ya que posiblemente la "vio" primero que todos.

-Hola Azula.- Saludaron las otras personas de la sala. Azula respondió con un cortés movimiento de su cabeza.

-Así que se van de paseo. Con Zuzu...

-Azula te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Zuzu.

Los presentes de la sala se estaban riendo por la ridiculez del apodo. Zuko fulminó con la mirada a sus amigo y después a Azula. Azula sonrió maliciosamente.

-Espero que no te moleste que te digamos Zuzu... Aunque queda mejor Llamitas.-dijo la maestra tierra riéndose ligeramente.

-Queda mejor el maestro del Bobo-control que saltó de un volcán con el calvo para encontrar su verdadera identidad.-añadió Sokka mientras chocaba palmas con Toph.

-Sokka...

-¿Qué si es la verdad?

Azula miró sorprendido el extraño cambio de palabras. Se notaba el cariño que se tenían.

-Bueno Damas y caballeros lamento interrumpirlos pero nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Aang. Y todos comenzaron a despedirse. Hasta que sólo quedo Azula con Zuko.

-Adiós Zuzu.-dijo Azula mientras abrazaba a su hermano. "ojala se caiga de un barranco o se lo coma un oso-tortuga".

Zuko se marchó un poco incomodo. Azula se fue inmediatamente a su pieza. Se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a pensar...

Como su hermano podría tener amigos, y quererlos. Y ellos a él. Era algo demasiado confuso para su mente. Ella desde chica aprendió que el miedo era la única manera de que la gente la respetase. Querer era de los débiles. O al menos eso le dijo su padre.

Volteo su cabeza hacia la pared. Después su vista fue a la ventana, donde vio al bisonte-volador de Aang volar. Se veía la silueta de los 5 reírse. Se querían. Pero amar es destruir. Cuando amas a alguien eres débil. Su madre era el claro ejemplo, no le hace nada a Ozai porque ama mucho a sus hijos para dejarlos solo. Por eso era débil. La única manera de ser respetado era el miedo. A fin de cuentas amar es solo para los débiles.

O al menos eso piensa Azula.

Cerró sus ojos para entrar a un profundo sueño. Mientras una mujer entró a su pieza. Y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eres tan parecida a Ozai.-susurro mientra una lágrima solitaria cayó por sus Mejillas.

**LISTOOOOO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**HASTA LA VISTA!**


End file.
